The Tiny Brontanic
by Dekon
Summary: They said it was indestructible. They said even jenova couldn't destroy it...They were wrong...


Tiny Brontanic  
  
By: Dekon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or symbols accociated with the Final Fantasy series of games.   
  
These are owned by Squaresoft Entertainment (Playstation) and Edios Entertainment (PC). I also do not own any of  
  
the trademarks or symbols accociated Squaresoft, Edios, or Playstation entertainment of America.   
  
Cloud is on the Tiny Bronco, along with Cid, Tifa, Aeris, and Barret. Cid is pioleting the Tiny Bronco, and Barret is in the sailor suit, and pretending to be important.  
  
Barret: Anything I can do Captain?  
  
Cid: If I, for even a millionth of a second, think you are making fun of me, I will kill you!  
  
Barret: Aye, Aye, Captain!  
  
Cid (incohearently mumbling): #^#$&@&^$@@&!*!%$@&$@  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Cloud: Isn't it great being first class on the greatest plane/boat in the world? We got sattellite TV, soft beds, an all-you-can-eat buffet, and best of all... LIVE MUD WRESTLING!  
  
*Cloud looks at the two women westlinging in front of him, their clothes caked in mud*  
  
Cloud: THIS is high Quality!!!  
  
*The two stop wrestling*  
  
Aeirs: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU SKANK!!!!  
  
Tifa: WHAT I DID TO YOU? LOOK AT ME!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET THESE KIND OF SHIRTS?!?! YOU BITCH!!!  
  
Aeris: CLOUD! TELL HER SHE'S A SKANK!!!  
  
Tifa: NO, CLOUD!!! TELL HER SHE'S A DIRTY BITCH!!!  
  
Cloud: HOW IN HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!  
  
*Tifa and Aeris sweatdrop*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Barret: CID!!! WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Cid: !!!! FOR !!!! WHAT !!!! ???? !!!!  
  
Barret: Ha ha, you grumpy old loser!  
  
Cid: YOU LITTLE PE-!!!  
  
*Cid chases after Barret al throughout the boat/plane*  
  
*Unbeknownst to Cid, he kicked the steering wheel when chasing barret, and they are now headed north, towards the northern continent's waters*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*Cloud is being yelled at by aeris and tifa, each telling him to agree with their side of the opinion*  
  
Cloud: GET AWAY, YOU STALKERS!!!!  
  
Aeris: I DON'T NEED TO STALK YOU! YOU LOVE ME, TIFA'S THE ONE STAKING YOU, SO SHE CAN GET YOU TO LIKE HER INSTEAD!!!  
  
Tifa (thinking to herself): I should try that some time...  
  
Tifa: NO, CLOUD, SHE'S THE ONE STALKING YOU!!! SHE CAN'T GET LOVE FROM ANYONE, AND THINKS THAT YOU ARE THE MOST SUCCEPTIBLE HERE! WHICH I WILL ADMIT IS ACTUALLY VERY CORRECT!!!  
  
Aeris (thinking to herself): I Should try that sometime, he is REEEEAAAAALLLYYY succeptible...  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*Barret in unconcious, and locked in the bathroom*  
  
Cid (back in the cockpit): now, where was I?  
  
*Cid looks out through the window and sees an Ice cube floating in the water*  
  
Cid: HOLY #$%^!!! AN ICEBERG!!! I CAN'T DODGE IN TIME!!!  
  
Cid (on the intercom): Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are on a collision with a monsterous Icecu...er...Iceberg!!! I will go down with the ship, and you passengers may use the one lifeboat on hand to get to Wutai, which is in view from here. The life boat has enough room for 8 people, and seeing as how there are only 3, and myself, you will all make it to shore, alive and well...I hope. Now, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! This has been a lifesaving time from me, the owner of White Shard cruise/air lines  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*Cloud throws his drink on the floor, and runs full speed to the life boat*  
  
Tifa: I GET TO LIVE, AND GET AWAY IN THE LIFE BOAT!!!  
  
Aeris: NO, I DO!  
  
Tifa: NO ME!!!  
  
*Tifa and Aeris begin to wrestle again*  
  
Cloud: DAMN! I hate to leave this, but chicks galore await me in Wutai.  
  
*Cloud takes off in the boat for Wutai*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Aeris: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Tifa: NO, IT'S YOURS!!!  
  
*The two fight tome more, and this time, roll off the ship, into the water*  
  
*Tifa and Aeris both grab onto the same piece (and only piece) of driftwood*  
  
*Tifa and Aeris stare deeply into each other's eyes, and the "This Magic Moment" song begins to lay*  
  
Aeris: Tifa Lockheart...I love you.  
  
Tifa: Everyone does...but I love you more than everyone.  
  
*The two begin paddling toward Icicle Inn*  
  
*500 feet from shore*  
  
Aeris: I...I can't make it...  
  
Tifa: You must!  
  
Aeris: No...I can't.  
  
Tifa: Then I shall go with you  
  
Aeris: NO! you must live on... we will be joined together again when the time is right... Goodbye my love  
  
*Aeris slips off the log, and slips under the ocean, and dies*  
  
Tifa: WHY?!?! Why didn't you just take me?  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
*In Wutai*  
  
Well Dressed Man 1: Are you Cloud Strife?  
  
Cloud: I might be...  
  
Well Dressed Man 2: You are summoned by Don Corneo  
  
Cloud: ......  
  
*Cloud is escorted to the Don's Place by the Well Dressed Men*  
  
Bartender: That lucky little punk...  
  
*At the Don's House*  
  
Don: Do you know why I summoned you, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: I might be Cloud...  
  
Don: No, I asked if you knew why I summoned you  
  
Cloud: Oh...I might...  
  
Don: Oh shut up, i'm the only one who knows  
  
Cloud: I bet I do know!  
  
Don: Go head, guess!  
  
Cloud: hmm....let's see... did you summon me so I could take over your empire, because you are sick with foxdie, and are going to die mometarily?  
  
Don: ...actually, that's right...... Well.... anywa-  
  
Cloud: OH YEAH!!! I'M GOOD!! WHO TOLD YOU!  
  
Don: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Don: I Don Corneo Hereby state that when I die, I wish for one Cloud Strife to take over my business, and my posessions, to manipulate as he chooses.  
  
Cloud: As you wish, father  
  
Deke: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU???  
  
*Deke laughs at you*  
  
*Don corneo Dies*  
  
Cloud: YEAH! Now I can have all kinds of chicks, and do that stupid humpy thing, and... and YEAH!!  
  
*Cloud is overwhelmed with Joy*  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Cid: Let's see... damages are suprisingly minimal... yeah... I can make it back to shore!  
  
*Cid makes it back to shore safely*  
  
~¤§Prologue§¤~  
  
Cid went on to become a great capatain, and became rich, and was rich till the day he died.  
  
Barret lived in the bathroom, feeding on soap bars, toilet paper, and whatever else he could find.  
  
Tifa died a miserable old woman, and was finally rejoined with her beloved aeris, but it had been so long, that they just fought instead of expressing their love for each other.  
  
Cloud grew old, and happy, and hired the Turks to work for him, and he died a happy old man with a fulfilled life.  
  
The End 


End file.
